A Gentleman In Arkansas
by dcat8888
Summary: A missing scene from The Homecoming


A Gentleman In Arkansas

By dcat

Notes - This story takes place the day after Mark, Milt and Christy capture Stinky, Punky and the rest of the Clarence killer gang. It happens the day before the final scene in the jail, when Mark and Christy say goodbye. Thanks to Owl who is lobbying for more Christy/Mark stories…and this will serve as a 'feeder' story to another idea I am working on. The characters from Hardcastle and McCormick do not belong to me.

"I sort of took the liberty to well, plan out the day," Mark McCormick began, "But we can easily change it if you want to do something else." He stood confidently in the doorway of her hotel room at the lodge. "You look fantastic by the way," he added, producing one perfect red rose from behind his back. He held it out for her and as she came closer to him, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

She took the rose from him and held it under her nose and inhaled its sweet scent, then she glanced at him and replied, "It's beautiful Mark, thank you. Come on in for a second," Christy said, turning away from him and stepping inside to gather up her things, "I can't imagine what you could possibly plan here in Clarence, but the unknown is sort of intriguing to me."

He entered the familiar looking lodging and glanced around at how neat she kept her hotel room, comparing it in his mind to how his and Hardcastle's looked. "Well, I promised the Judge that I would be a gentleman today," he grinned when she spun around and caught his eye, "So everything should be on the up and up. And you're right, it is Clarence. We've used up our 'causing trouble' quota already I think, so it all will be good."

She nodded her agreement and gave him a smile back, "Where is Judge Hardcastle?"

"Visiting relatives, or so he told me. I figure he'll do that for about an hour, which is more than enough time for him to get antsy, then he'll probably meet up with Alvie for some fishing. Either way, he won't ruin our day."

"Ah, I thought you said you promised to be a gentleman?" Christy teased.

"I did, but that doesn't mean I have to take him along with me everywhere I go in order for that to occur."

"You know how to be a gentleman without him?" she asked.

"Tell you what, you keep score and let me know how I do after today comes to an end."

"Deal!" She picked up her purse and said, "I think I'm ready, lead the way."

He looped his arm for her and she slid her own into it and he walked her outside to the waiting Coyote. He politely opened up the door for her and held her hand as she slid down into the passenger seat. He began a bit of a monologue as he made her comfortable. "Seeing as how this is Clarence, as you've already pointed out, I decided to go with the hometown sort of theme for today's date."

"This is a date huh?"

"Well, yeah," he said, in a mock hurt tone, "You know, me being the gentleman and all."

"Of course, a date, what was I thinking?" she patted his arm in forgiveness as he came around and slid behind the steering wheel.

"Nothing like crushing my feelings from the get-go. I'm really trying here, you know?"

"I'm sorry, it's just been so long since I actually had a date," she explained, with a laugh.

"Oh come on? In New York, that can't be possibly true, not only is there an unlimited supply of men who I'm sure would be knocking your door down, there's endless possibilities for stuff to do, theatre, museums, clubs, dinner. It's a date paradise."

"Maybe so, but I've been concentrating on my career, it doesn't leave a lot of time for other things like dating."

"Career woman huh? I'm impressed, tell me about it," he fired up the Coyote and began to drive.

"Right now I'm working for a design company, but what I'd like to do is start my own business, so that basically means that I take on every project I can, to get experience and make contacts for the future."

"What company?"

"Dunwald Design, have you ever hear of them?" She queried, knowing he most likely hadn't.

He scrunched up his face, "Nope, can't say that I have, but they must be good," he said.

She was surprised by his comment, "Why is that?"

"Well, they have you on their staff, they obviously know quality," he turned his head toward her for a split second and smiled.

"Don't get too carried away with this gentlemen thing," she lightly laughed, "But thank you for the compliment. So what's up first?"

"First, well, first we have breakfast."

By now he was out on the County two-lane heading out of Clarence. "And where exactly is breakfast?"

"I heard through the Clarence grapevine that the best diner in Arkansas just happens to be eight miles out of town."

"You're taking me to Vera's Diner?" The joy rose in Christy's voice.

His face was filled with disappointment. "You've already been here?"

"Years ago, my Dad brought me here on special occasions. I absolutely love it. They have the best apple pie around."

"It's breakfast remember?" Mark interrupted.

"It's a diner remember? Vera will make you anything anytime day or night."

"Vera is still the cook?" Mark was a bit shocked.

"I think so, I mean I don't know for sure, but she was only in her 30's when I was growing up here and everyone in the county eats there, it's a goldmine business. I don't know why she'd ever leave."

"So the first stop is okay with you?" Mark asked.

"More than okay, it's a real treat, very special," her tone went down to a whisper as she was remembering her father.

McCormick noticed it right away. "I am really sorry about your Dad. I know you loved him a lot. And I know Hardcastle thought of him as one of his best and most treasured friends," he paused and saw that she was still quiet. "I only met him once, but he was well, honest and kind. It's okay with me if you want to talk about him." He waited for her to look over at him and then he said, "I'd be honored to hear about him."

She tried to smile at his thoughtful words, "You really need to tone down the gentleman routine," the sadness was taking over his voice, but she nodded, "I'd love to tell you about him though."

Vera's Diner was still packed when they pulled up, but they got a booth near the back of the restaurant. Vera, herself was still the owner and cook and when she saw Christy walk in, she left the grill and came over and gave her a big hug and in three minutes they both caught up on all the years that had slipped between them. Mark sat back and enjoyed their reunion.

Breakfast and apple pie were plentiful and Christy regaled Mark with all kinds of stories about Buck Miller. In many respects he had many of the same qualities that Milt had, it was easy to understand how they were such good friends, even though the years and space between them had grown. Buck Miller loved the out of doors, hunting, fishing, farming his land and most of all he loved and adored his family.

Their conversation continued through several cups of the best coffee that Mark had ever tasted. As the morning moved forward, McCormick realized that he could listen to Christy forever. She was funny, smart and sexier than any woman he'd met before. She was kind and caring and he found himself falling for her hard and fast.

They were both laughing about a story that Gus and Earl who were sitting at the Diner counter were telling them about Buck and Milt as boys, when they both realized it was just the four of them that were left in the restaurant, which had hastily cleared out the breakfast crowd and was anticipating the lunch crowd. The wonderful aroma from the grill was filling the tiny building.

"We should get going, we still have a whole slate of activities planned," Mark raised his eyebrows, as Gus and Earl spun back around on the stools they sat on.

Christy nodded, "You're going to have to top Vera's, you know that don't you? This was very special."

"A gentleman has his ways you know?" He said with an attitude.

Back into the Coyote they went, driving off down County Road HH. "I thought we were going to have a date in Clarence, this doesn't look like Clarence."

"It looks exactly the same to me, one dusty county road is just like the next," Mark said, "Alright, seriously, I'll tell you what's next. I knew about your design career, I heard someone in town mention it this week, so I did some searching in the local paper and though you might enjoy if we stop and check out some antiques. There's quite a few places out in the county that advertised. It might be kind of fun to look, you know?"

The surprise glowed on her face. "I would love that, but are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"As long as it's with you, sure," he answered. "'Sides, I have something planned for this afternoon that I'll enjoy, and I hope you will too," he grinned and laughed.

Antiquing and the purchase of a unusual lamp from 1932 was followed by a bottle of wine, some well chosen fruit and some cheese and crackers, they bought at a small roadside farm stand. They found a nearby river bank and grabbed a blanket in the back of the Coyote and enjoyed the comfortable solace of their surroundings.

"I am not believing that I am doing any of this," Mark said.

"Well, I'm having a wonderful time, I can't wait to see what else you have planned. And I actually can't believe you have this planned out, when did you do all this? Last time I checked you and the Judge were filling out police reports."

"Ah, but romance trumps police reports," McCormick shook his finger at her. "I just had to ask the right people the right questions. The rest just sort of is falling into place."

"I'm enjoying the 'rest' too."

They both started to lean in toward each other for an embrace, their lips lightly touching yet full of electricity. They broke apart and Mark trailed the back of his fingertips softly along her cheek.

"I'm loving every bit of this, all of it," he said quietly, before dipping his head and kissing her again.

It was nearing 3:30pm in the afternoon, when Mark sat up and announced that they needed to head back to Clarence for the 'fun' part of the date.

"I don't believe this," Christy said, looking out of the Coyote to the next stop on the whirlwind date. "Really?" she asked, turning back to look at Mark.

He nodded, "Oh yeah, I've been wanting to do this all week from the first moment I spotted it." He got out of the car and went around to give her a hand.

"Miniature Golf! This is too much," she said, taking his hand.

They walked up to the golf hut and Mark held up two fingers. "We'd like to play your toughest course please."

"There's only one course," the pimply faced teenager told him without finding Mark amusing.

"Okay, well, two then please," he said.

18 holes later, Mark McCormick was deflated, as Christy had beaten him soundly 43 to 50.

"That water hazard on 14 killed me," McCormick tried to justify his score. "I lost two balls in there."

"You're just lucky I didn't make you take all the strokes you should have," Christy smiled and laughed.

Mark scowled, "I can't believe you beat me."

"Don't forget you owe me $10 too," she added.

"You're worse than Hardcase, you know that?"

Now it was back to the car and down the main road of Clarence, just on the outskirts of town.

"I'm sure you've been here too," Mark began, "this came on Hardcastle's recommendation."

"The Supper Club?" Christy guessed.

Mark nodded. "Next to Vera's diner, I understand it's the place to be."

"The prime rib is legendary and it's huge."

"I was actually hoping to try the pheasant," Mark said. "The Judge told me about that."

"That's good too, but I'm getting the prime rib," Christy said.

"Just remember my wallet is down the $10 from the golf bet."

During dinner it was time for Mark to share some more stories about Hardcastle and Christy began to pry off some of the hidden layers of McCormick, including a possible dream of attending law school thanks to the kind of work that he had been doing with the Judge.

When supper was over they left the Coyote parked and strolled down Main Street to the appropriately named Bijou Theatre. They sat in the last row, not even caring that they were watching Mad Max, because by now they both had other things on their mind and it didn't include Mel Gibson or a crazy futuristic film.

When the lights came up in the Bijou, they both sat up and broke apart more than just a little startled by the brightness.

They walked out into the evening chill and star-filled night and continued on down Main Street toward the Hotel Lodge they were staying at. Mark walked her back to her door and as she pulled out her key, he took it from her and opened up her door.

"I had a wonderful day," she said and before she could finish her sentence, he leaned in to kiss her deeply.

"That goes double for me, I wish this day didn't have to end," he said, breaking the kiss, but running his nose along side hers, and letting their cheeks softly collide and then pulling her closer to him, before turning his lips back onto hers. They both relaxed in the embrace.

Christy finally pulled apart, "I have to pack, I'm going back to New York tomorrow."

"I know," he murmured, against her lips, "And we're heading back to California. Plus I promised to be a gentleman."

"You passed, let the Judge know you got a perfect score," Christy said, dipping back in for a kiss of her own.

"Perfect score huh? He's not going to believe that unless you write me a note."

"He'll believe it, he already knows it."

After a few more minutes, they regrettably parted.

McCormick went back to his room. When he opened the door, Hardcastle was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Where the heck have you been all day and what have you been doing?" he asked seeing a smitten McCormick.

"Where've I been? All over town, I'm surprised you didn't know," he answered. "It's a small town you know?"

"Yeah? And so what'd you do?"

"Judge, I was a gentleman, everything by the book, perfect score as a matter of fact, and you know a gentleman never tells." McCormick walked into his bedroom and closed the door.


End file.
